Hair extensions may be washed, blow-dried, and/or dyed. The strands of hair with respect to certain extensions are coupled together using certain adhesive products. Examples of adhesive products include a glue, a crystal-polymer based product, a keratin-based product, a plant or petroleum-based product, or a combination thereof.